Studies have indicated that talking on a wireless telephone while driving increases the risk of an accident. Part of the increased risk is attributed to drivers being distracted by a wireless telephone ringing. This risk can be abated by the users turning their wireless telephones off when they enter a vehicle and turning it on when they exit or come to a complete stop. However, few users perform these actions every time they enter or exit a vehicle. Certain foreign countries make it illegal to utilize a wireless telephone at anytime while driving an automobile. However, a user could easily forget about this prohibition and originate or receive a call while driving an automobile.